


Blind.

by oncepossessedbanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief stiles and malia, F/F, Oblivious Stiles, its not one sided, sheriff gives stiles some advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncepossessedbanshee/pseuds/oncepossessedbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With some help from the sheriff Stiles finally opens his eyes and realises something that will change his life for the better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind.

"UGGGH! that girl drives me crazy" Stiles said to his dad

"Girl problems?" the sheriff asked

"Its Lydia, i don’t know what’s wrong with her i just said i cant make it this weekend as i promised Malia i would do something with her and know Lydia has fell out with me" Stiles stressed 

"Stiles seriously son open your eyes" the sheriff told his son

"Dad i really don’t know what you are going on about please explain " stiles asked confused 

"Stiles when you were eight years old you told me and your mother that you had fallen in love with a girl who has strawberry blonde hair, you then Said that one day you were going to marry her. At the time i thought you were just being ridiculous, and then you went on to make your ten year plan and i told myself that it was just a phase and you would get over it.I was then proved wrong when all this supernatural stuff happened and somehow you ended up being her date to the winter formal and wow son i dont know how that happened but i was proud of you.However i thought it was all one sided but then at the game you know the one where you scored the winning goal? Son the way she smiled at you was magical you could really tell she meant it, and that’s when i thought hey maybe my kid has a chance. But then things happened and she choose Jackson or whatever happened there i don’t know.I knew it was over because You know what really convinced me, was when you were possessed how worried she was, stiles she was literally going out her mind she was so worried and lost and i could see the pain and fear in her eyes. After that i thought you two would would finally get together. Then Malia happened. Dont get me wrong i like Malia i really do… but … its…. its just Shes not Lydia.When your with Lydia i can see and feel the love but when your with Malia I don’t know i cant explain it …. there’s just nothing there."

"Dad i do have something with Malia i really like her. As for Lydia .. yes there was a part of me that really did think that she liked me but honestly Shes been really distance since the whole evil fox thing happened so i really don’t think there’s anything there" stiles replied

"Why… How are you so blind? seriously son of course she is distant that girl that brave .. strong girl has lost most of the people she has cared about the main one being Allison. How would you feel without Scott? Lydia has lost her best and probably her only true friend .. she has know one to open up to even if its small problems like… what shoes to get you know a girl needs a best friend and now she hasn’t got one. I can see that Lydia blames herself. I’m not blaming you stiles I’m really not but you have been spending most of your time with Malia do … do you think that maybe you have kind of abandoned Lydia?

Stiles took a few minutes to process everything his dad has said to him. He was right she was lonely Allison was her best and only true friend, she now hasn’t got anyone to talk to and i have spent most of my time with Malia and left Lydia on her own.

"Your right i have been so blind … Dad what have i done i left her to grief on her own she must hate me"

"No son you still don’t understand she does not hate you she loves you" The sheriff said calmly 

Stiles eyes widened and within seconds he ran out the front door. As he stepped on the porch he seen Malia standing there she had tears in her eyes.

"Malia what are you doing here?" Stiles asked

"That don’t matter now Stiles i heard….I heard everything …. your dad is right i too have known something was there for a long time i could smell it off her….Just go and get her Stiles and please don’t mess it up because she really does love you " Malia said before running off.

Stiles wanted to chase after her but he only had one thing on his mind and that was Lydia Martin

——————————————-

He was not thinking.His heart was racing and his palms were sweating.He didn’t care all he could think about was Lydia and how he had been so clueless to notice how lonely she was and how she had FINALLY fell in love with him.

Without a second thought he knocked the door.

"Stiles what are you doing here?" Lydia asked 

"I’m here to do this" he said before crashing his lips on to hers.

All worry escaped Stiles when Lydia kissed him back. It was soft and passionate he could feel how much she wanted this and he hoped she could feel how much he wanted it too. Lydia broke away.

"So…… why did it take you this long to do that?" she asked

"Im sorry i have been so… blind and clueless and i guess i took my dad to point it out to me before i realised what an idiot i have been"

This time it wasn’t him that kissed her she kissed him.

When she kisses him, it feels like a revelation.

————————————-

"Son how did it go?" the sheriff asked when Stiles came home 

"Lets just say that nice guys do sometimes get the girl …and Lydia is DEFINITELY in love with me" Stiles answered with a huge grin on his face 

The sheriff watched his son skip up the stairs and laughed.

Took them long enough The sheriff thought to himself whilst turning back and arranging a second date with his new girlfriend Melissa McCall.


End file.
